La Diferencia
by Crystal-Cullen-Taisho94
Summary: La historia en la que Naraku les tendio una trampa a Inuyasha y Kikyo se repite, solo que ahora los personajes son Sesshomaru y Kagome. Tendran ellos un final distinto? N/A: los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko T.


**Hola! Acá les traigo este one-shot que espero les guste, esto es basado en la parte donde Naraku les tendió la trampa a Inuyasha y Kikyo, solo q yo lo acomode un poco para hacerlo un Sessho- Kagome.**

**Para dar breves explicaciones y que no se confundan en la lectura: como bien saben, Naraku pudo usurpar la apariencia de Inuyasha para lastimar a Kikyo y que ellos se odiaran, entonces en esta historia es lo mismo solo que con Sesshomaru. Cuando se desarrolla la historia Sessho y Kagome son pareja, por eso por un momento ella cree que la ha traicionado. Espero haber aclarado sus dudas **

**La diferencia**

La historia volvía repetirse luego de más de cincuenta años. En un claro donde destacaba un árbol imponente, cuyas raíces y ramas dejaban ver que tenía muchos años de estar en pie, una sacerdotisa se enfrentaba forzadamente a un ser sobrenatural, y digo forzadamente porque ella le amaba, aunque por ser ella una sacerdotisa y él un demonio y su amor fuese condenado por muchos, ellos se amaban…pero había un detalle que sería crucial, esa escena no era del todo real y solo si la sacerdotisa se daba cuenta de ello, evadirían el terrible destino q les esperaba a ambos; igual que hace más de cincuenta años, Naraku se valía de los sentimientos de una pareja, para provocar que se matasen el uno al otro….

-Kagome-dijo un imponente youkai de cabellos plateados que ondeaban al compás del viento y ojos ámbar, mientas hacia tronar sus garras, indicando que atacaría

-¿Se…Sesshomaru?... ¿porqué?- dijo la sacerdotisa con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, tantas veces se dijo a si misma que ella no haría esto, que esto no les sucedería, no a ellos.

-¿por qué dudas? Acaso ¿creíste que eras realmente importante para mí?- dijo el supuesto Sesshomaru, porque en realidad igual que hace años, Naraku había usurpado una apariencia que no era suya para lograr sus objetivos, pero Kagome no lo percibía porque sus propias inseguridades le causaban dudas acerca de si ella era lo suficientemente buena para Sesshomaru…

-Yo… ¡no puede ser!, no es posible que todo lo que hubo entre nosotros haya sido por nada,… que no haiga nada verdadero- le dijo Kagome mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro para luego caer al pasto. Las mangas de su traje de sacerdotisa ondeaban al compás del viento, el pantalón de color azul oscuro era rozado por la hierba que crecía y ella se llevo las manos al pecho y le dirigió al ser frente suyo una mirada suplicante, pidiendo que le negase todo lo que antes le había dicho

-Ja, te equivocas, claro que lo que hubo entre nosotros fue por algo, yo necesito tener la Shikon no Tama en mi poder-dijo sonriendo al ver la atónita mirada que le dio la chica, que no comprendía para que podría Sesshomaru necesitar la perla si ya era el más fuerte sin ella-veo que no me estas entendiendo, verás, si yo tengo la perla en mi poder, Naraku vendrá a mí y así podre destruirlo, claro que no deseo tener que llevarte conmigo para ello, así que entrégame la perla o te la quitare y no creo que quieras que te lastime-finalizo sardónicamente

-Jamás…escúchame bien…jamás la tendrás- dijo la sacerdotisa con un brillo decidido en su mirada, cuadrando sus hombros, tomando su arco y tensando una flecha en él

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku intentaban destruir un campo de energía, ya que realmente Kagome se encontraba con Naraku encerrada en ese campo, ella no podía verlos, pero ellos si podían observarla a ella y al falso Sesshomaru, y es que ellos estaban enterados de que no era realmente el Taiyoukai del Oeste quien estaba con Kagome, ya que habían sido alertados por Kikyo de los planes de Naraku y cuando iban a ayudar a Kagome, una horda de monstruos aparecieron junto con las extensiones de Naraku, por lo que Sesshomaru se quedo a hacerles frente, mientas ellos iban en ayuda de Kagome, pero habían llegado tarde…

-¡Maldición!-dijo Inuyasha enfurecido, y es que había probado todos sus ataques, pero el campo de fuerza seguía intacto

-Es imposible, nosotros no podemos desactivar este campo de energía- dijo el monje Miroku

-Y nadie podrá- dijo Kikyo, quien acababa de llegar al lugar. Todos la miraron fijamente hasta que una voz los distrajo

-Eso está por verse- dijo Sesshomaru en tono decidido, traía algunos cortes en sus brazos y sus garras estaban bañadas en las sangre de sus oponentes. Se colocó frente al campo de energía y lo que vio lo descolocó por completo, Kagome estaba apuntando con su arco a una réplica exacta de él mismo, tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y ya no tenía brillo en su mirada, en ese instante Sesshomaru se dijo que haría pagar al desgraciado de Naraku por lastimar a SU KAGOME. Al instante, arremetió contra el campo de energía con todos sus ataques, pero no logro causarle ningún daño

-Te lo dije- dijo Kikyo- ese campo no puede ser destruido, a menos que…

-Habla-le ordeno Sesshomaru

-A menos que uno de los dos que están encerrados en dicho campo de energía, pierda la vida; es como una especie de conjuro donde alguno de los dos debe morir…para que el otro pueda salir-finalizo Kikyo con los ojos vidriosos, mostrando por primera vez un atisbo de emoción, recordaba lo acontecido entre Inuyasha y ella, fue engañada y, creyendo que realmente era Inuyasha, no se defendió, se dejo morir para que él viviera, y reencontrarse en un futuro, cuando ella reencarnara, pero al verlo ahí, frente al árbol sagrado con la perla entre sus manos, su furia nubló su corazón y lo selló, condenándose a sí misma ya que había partido de este mundo con odio en su corazón al creer que Inuyasha le había arrebatado la vida…

-¡No!-rugió Sesshomaru y sus garras se incrustaron en la palma de sus manos por la fuerza que aplicaba al tener sus manos en un puño

-¡Maldito, Naraku!, piensa hacerles lo mismo que nos hizo a Kikyo y a mi- dijo Inuyasha, con la furia y el dolor presentes en su mirada, si bien el no amaba a Kagome, ella era alguien importante para él, le había tenido confianza y le había dado cariño y la oportunidad de hacer amigos aún cuando en esa época, su especie era rechazada por humanos y youkais, en cuanto a Sesshomaru, vamos, él es su hermano, las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos desde que Kagome estaba con Sesshomaru. Él ya había pasado por esto, sabía de el dolor y la culpa por no haber podido hacer nada por salvar a Kikyo, y sabía que en gran parte lo que ataba a su antiguo amor a este mundo era la tristeza y el odio que había en su corazón cuando ella partió de este mundo, no, él no quería eso para Sesshomaru y Kagome… de pronto vio como una horda de más monstruos se dirigían al lugar, con la clara intención de impedir que interfirieran

-Sesshomaru-dijo Kikyo- cuando el campo de energía se rompa, sea por el motivo que sea, deberás dirigirte lo más rápido que puedas hacia Kagome

-¿porqué lo haces?-le preguntó Sango a la sacerdotisa de barro

-Porque no le deseo a nadie todo lo que yo pasé- respondió Kikyo y la exterminadora pudo ver en su mirada que no mentía

Mientras tanto dentro del campo de energía Kagome y Naraku seguían en las mismas posiciones, sin atacar

-Te lo repito una última vez humana, dame la perla y salva tu insignificante vida- dijo Naraku mientras extendía su mano hacia Kagome

-Y yo te repito que no la tendrás- dijo lanzándole una flecha sagrada, pero Naraku, al haber usurpado el cuerpo de Sesshomaru la esquivó, ya que poseía su velocidad y su fuerza, así como los ataques propios del Taiyoukai, y aunque con una dosis de poder purificador, la transformación cedería y tendría su apariencia de siempre, sabía que Kagome no le atacaría de ese modo…

-¿Vas a matarme?- le interrogó Naraku con el desprecio_ y burla_ impregnado en su voz, mientras la atacaba con el látigo de energía. Kagome no respondió, solo rodeó su arco con su propia energía y lo usó como defensa ante los ataques, aunque estaba en una batalla, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus orbes chocolate

-Veo que no eres capaz de matarme- dijo Naraku con tono de burla- qué patéticos son los humanos, mira que ni siquiera te dignas a defender tu vida y todo porque te has enamorado…de mí…de un demonio…el ser al que odiarás más que nada y el que acabará con tu vida- dijo riendo mientras rápidamente se situaba en posición y atacaba a Kagome igual que hace años había atacado a Kikyo asumiendo la forma de Inuyasha

-Te…equivocas-dijo Kagome con la voz entrecortada por el dolor y sintiendo su sangre correr desde su hombro, manchando su pecho y bajando por su mano hasta caer al pasto, manchándolo de un color carmesí- yo…no te odio…ni siquiera ahora que has acabado con mi vida-dijo mientras miraba al cielo y sonreía

Naraku se sorprendió, a estas alturas supuso que Kagome odiaría a Sesshomaru tanto o más de lo que Kikyo llegó a odiar a Inuyasha, ¿es que acaso Kagome no era capaz de odiar?, se preguntó a sí mismo. Justo en ese instante, parte de la sangre que brotaba de la herida de Kagome, baño a la Shikon no Tama la cual pendía sobre su pecho, un resplandor cubrió el lugar y el campo de energía se rompió, Sesshomaru se dirigía a ayudar a Kagome, pero Naraku, aun con la apariencia del Taiyoukai se atravesó para impedirlo, entonces ambos se enfrascaron en una encarnizada batalla, mientras Sango iba a ayudar a Kagome, le explico lo más rápido posible la situación e intentaba detener su sangrado, en tanto Kikyo, Miroku e Inuyasha luchaban con los monstruos que habían llegado al lugar

-No puede ser- decía Kagome, preocupada- debo ayudar a Sesshomaru, pero si fallo podría quitarle la vida- en ese instante Naraku utilizó el ataque de las garras venenosas en dirección de Kagome, Sesshomaru, viendo que no llegaría a tiempo, desenfundó a Tenseiga y la lanzó clavando la espada justo en frente de Kagome, creando así un campo de energía para protegerla a ella y a Sango, entonces ella lo vio a los ojos y por un momento, vio angustia y miedo en las orbes doradas del Taiyoukai, en ese instante se dio cuenta de quién era el verdadero Sesshomaru, aquel que la había salvado, además a diferencia de el otro, que nunca había recurrido a ninguna de las dos espadas que estaban en su cinto, su salvador había lanzado su espada para protegerla- las espadas del otro ser, deben ser solo una ilusión, puesto que Naraku no tiene el poder suficiente para manipular a Tokiyin y menos podría siquiera tocar a Tenseiga quien acepta como único dueño a Sesshomaru, se dijo a sí misma la sacerdotisa

-¡Sesshomaru!- gritó Kagome, y el Taiyoukai del Oeste la miró, entonces ella le lanzó a Tenseiga, el Taiyoukai confundido, recibió la espada, mientras Kagome tensó una flecha en su arco, lo cual provocó que sus heridas sangraran nuevamente y de manera más profusa, pero no le importó, reunió lo más que pudo de su energía y lanzó la flecha directo a Naraku- ¡Hazlo!- le gritó a Sesshomaru, quien comprendiendo a que se refería atacó también, haciendo que el Soryouha y la flecha sagrada de Kagome se volvieran uno, creando un ataque tan poderoso que desintegró a Naraku, quedando como única prueba de que alguna vez existió, una mancha oscura en aquel claro

Sesshomaru se acercó a Kagome y la abrazó, a lo que ella correspondió, el taiyoukai haciendo uso de su poder de regeneración, sano a Kagome, ya que con las heridas que tenía si no se daba prisa moriría. Sango fue a reunirse con los demás, que ya habían acabado con los monstruos restantes, dejando solos a Sesshomaru y Kagome.

-Por un momento-dijo Kagome en voz baja ya que si bien externamente sus heridas estaban sanadas, internamente su cuerpo aun se resentía-vi la angustia y el miedo en tu mirada ¿porqué?- preguntó al taiyoukai

-Tenía miedo de perderte y…me angustiaba pensar que quizás después de todo esto tu…quisieras alejarte de mi lado…-dijo Sesshomaru bajando la mirada _tapándola con su flequillo_

-Escúchame Sesshomaru-dijo Kagome tomando el rostro del youkai entre sus manos para obligarle a mirarla- yo te amo, y el único lugar que deseo es a tu lado, ¿lo recuerdas?- le pregunto sonriendo, Sesshomaru asintió

-JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE, PASE LO QUE PASE- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para darse un beso

Algo alejados, los demás veían la escena, felices porque al fin habían destruido a Naraku y además Kagome y Sesshomaru estaban juntos y aun con vida.

-Pensé que esto iba a terminar como con Inuyasha y Kikyo-dijo Kagome-el desgraciado de Naraku, casi logra su cometido

-Pero sabes-dijo Sesshomaru tomando de las manos a Kagome y recostándola en su pecho- hubo una diferencia…

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Kagome con curiosidad

-**La diferencia fue, la fuerza de nuestro amor**- dijo mirándola fijamente y perdiéndose en sus ojos chocolates- el amor que nos tenemos no está atado por lo que dice el mundo de nosotros, ni por las costumbres, es un amor libre, puro, intenso y eterno, esa clase de amor vence todos los obstáculos-concluyo para luego besarla con todo el amor que podía transmitirle, se quedaron viendo el atardecer y con la certeza de que el próximo amanecer sería el inicio de una nueva vida colmada de felicidad para todos aquellos que habían luchado y habían perdido a sus seres queridos para hacer frente a Naraku, cuya muerte, representaba para ellos una nueva etapa en sus vidas

**Espero les haya gustado la historia quiero agradecer a Kiwiset quien es mi beta (ella corrige algunos horrores ortográficos jejeje pero también me da ideas para las historias)**

**Además mi agradecimiento para: **

**Faby Sama, Sessho-mary, XiO, Antu2309 quienes han dejado review en la historia Una prueba de tu amor, así como para quienes aunque no dejan review leen la historia. La próxima semana pondré la continuación, que será el final para esa historia **

**Narutiana, VaneUchiha, Shiny star200, Goshy, G.A motoharu y todos los que han dejado review o solo han leído la historia Mi Ángel Guardián, la cual actualizaré la próxima semana, sucede que tenía un bloqueo de ideas respecto al fic pero ya ha regresado mi inspiración jejeje.**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
